To Love Ru - Grey Light
by SneekMick
Summary: After some time dealing with Darkness, things became a little quiet for Rito and his friends. However, this starts to change when they recieve a very early (and surprising) visit from his cousins from the United States, and have to help them get acquainted with life in Japan. Not only that, but Rito found an old book that he thought was lost forever, bringing dangers with it.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: To Love Ru (and To Love Ru Darkness) is owned by Xenec. I don't own anything besides my OCs and this fanfic.**

* * *

 _ **Monday, 7:00 am**_

The beginning of the day was normal, as usual.

The sun was high in the sky, basking the ground below with its bright and warm light to officially start the day. Being close to the local dry season, this caused the environment to feel a lot hotter than usual. However, the current level of heat wasn't anything comparable to what happened some time ago, which was close to dangerous levels. Nonetheless, with extra bottles of water and light clothing, the people of Sainan were always prepared for these kinds of conditions.

Inside the Yuuki household, Mikan was busy cooking in the kitchen, preparing to start the day by preparing everyone's breakfast. She was in the middle of boiling a pot of miso soup, adding more ingredients and stirring the contents with expertise. This caused the kitchen area to be covered in the smell of the hot dish, easily making anyone hungry to those who caught a whiff of the boiling liquid. Not exactly a surprise, since Mikan was renowned by everyone in the house to be a very proficient cook.

Celine was sitting by the table, smiling and laughing in joyful glee as she played with the kitten paw toy that was given to her by Rito, a while ago.

On the table's surface, there were numerous bowls placed out on the sides, all of which came with two different colors: black and white. The white ones appeared to be filled with warm rice mixed with natto beans, and topped with a fried egg. The black bowls were completely empty, literally having nothing inside of them.

"Rito! It's time to wake up!" Mikan called to the ceiling loudly, as she kept stirring the miso soup on the burning stove.

After waiting for about a minute, hoping to hear something that has to do with her older brother getting out of bed, absolutely nothing happened. The only things she heard were Celine in the living room, and the soup boiling in front of her.

Not receiving any response, she became a little more irritated. "Seriously, Rito, this is getting old! Get up, now!"

Suddenly, she heard a loud thud from Rito's room, which was accompanied by a lot of shouting that seemed to be from three different people. While they were too far to be perfectly audible for Mikan to understand, the voices were definitely familiar, giving her an idea of who they were from and what it's all about.

" _Momo_. . ." she muttered angrily to herself as she continued to hear the chaos that was happening in the floor above her.

Not before long, the cause of the noise immediately made their way to her.

Rito ran through the entrance of the kitchen, the same one that connected it with the living room. Panic and fear were present on his face as cold sweat could be seen dripping down his head, obviously running away from someone who he (unintentionally) angered. But what makes things surprising, and embarrassing, was that he wasn't wearing any shirts or pants, leaving a majority of his body exposed in plain sight. The only piece of clothing he had on was a pair of white boxers.

"Rito! You still don't have any clothes on!" Mikan shouted to her older brother, his current state making her face red in embarrassment.

"M-M-M-Mikan! There's. . . I-I've. . ." Rito stuttered as he tried to explain to the girl in the room but was not in the right state of mind to do so.

"YOU PERVERTED BEAST!" Yelled an all-to-familiar voice that sounded very close, which made Rito shake in fear.

Before the boy could react, he was tackled to the floor with a force that was strong enough to make most of the furniture in the kitchen to shake for a brief second. It didn't take long to realize that Nana was the one responsible, her knees painfully pushing into Rito's abdomen as she proceeded to look at him with a glare full of rage. It didn't get any better when she grabbed a hold of his neck in a choking grip and began to madly shake his head in a back and forth motion.

"Don't you ever learn anything?! Do you think you can get away from this forever?!" Nana shouted at the struggling boy in anger as she continued to hold onto his neck and violently shake it.

Rito tried to mutter a response, but was busy struggling to breathe while doing so.

Mikan only watched with an unsurprised expression, being far too used to scenes like this happening in the household.

A moment later, Momo bolted into the kitchen and stopped behind her enraged twin sister, quickly catching Mikan's attention and slight irritation. She could see that the mischievous, pink-haired Deviluke was immediately worried for both her brother's safety, especially with how angry she currently was.

"Nana, let him go! You're hurting him more than you normally would!" Momo pleaded in an attempt to calm her twin sister.

"With all of the perversion he's been giving us, he deserves more pain!" The other Deviluke replied in animosity as she continued to choke and shake the boy in her clutches. Due to how red his face was, it looked like he would pass out in any minute.

"But I keep telling you, it's not his fault! I was the one that went in his room again!"

"Still doesn't excuse him for constantly being a pervert!"

Having enough of this, Mikan blew a very loud, sharp whistle, which was loud enough to get everyone to immediately stop what they were doing and divert their gazes on her. It even made Nana to finally let go of her grip on Rito's neck, allowing his head to drop on the floor as he began gasping for air.

"That's enough!" Mikan shouted at the twins irritably, before focusing her sights on the short-haired Deviluke. "Momo, I thought I stopped you from going into Rito's room last night!"

Momo's expression changed to the happy and cheery demeanor to what people usually see her in, and responded with a giggle. "You did, but I probably sleepwalked again, afterward."

"Yeah, that's a downright lie," she deadpanned.

A tired groan caught her attention and turned to where it came from, only to see that her older brother managed to squeeze himself out of Nana's knee-lock on his abdomen. He slowly stood up back on his feet, looking exhausted as he massaged the back of his head and made heavy breaths for air.

"Anyway, I'm almost done making breakfast, so hurry up and get ready," Mikan commanded in an authoritative tone to the two Deviluke sisters, and went back to looking at Rito. "That includes you too, Rito! Go put some clothes on!"

"Okay! Okay!" Rito fearfully complied, and hurryingly ran out of the kitchen.

After seeing her older brother leave the room, giving her only Nana and Momo to deal with, she made a brief sigh to relax the irritation that's been building up inside her ever since the whole 'event' happened. When that was done, she went back to eyeing the other two girls in the room, looking at them with tired eyes as she watched them look back at her with curious expressions.

"Where's Lala?" Mikan asked the two, nonchalantly.

"Big sister is still getting ready back in our room; she should be done in a few more minutes," Momo answered first, cheerfully.

"And you two need to do the same," Mikan pointed out. "You haven't put on your school uniforms yet. Get dressed, and wait for breakfast in the living room."

Without saying a word, or protest, the Deviluke twins gave a short look at each other and casually walked out of the kitchen.

With the commotion finally over, Mikan brought her attention back to finishing the miso soup that was still boiling on the stove. Since it was almost done, it didn't take her too long to completely finish it, as it just required her to stir the liquid for a few more minutes. Once that was done, she grabbed the oven mitts she left on the space of the counter beside her, put them on, and brought the steaming pot of soup towards the table in the living room.

Using the same ladle she had while stirring the hot liquid, she diligently took full scoops of the dish and poured them into each of the empty, black bowls, one by one. It took less than a few minutes but all of the bowls were filled to brim with soup, completely finishing the errand of preparing breakfast for everyone in the house. After a reassuring and satisfied sigh, Mikan took whatever time was left to carefully place the black bowls of miso soup beside the other bowls filled with the rice, natto beans and eggs.

Back in the kitchen, the phone began to ring, immediately catching the brown-haired girl's attention.

After giving Celine a playful poke on the nose, Mikan went back into the other room that she was in, earlier. She took the phone by the handle, separated it from the base, and held it by her right ear.

"Hello?" She asked through the receiver.

" _Good morning, Mikan! It's me!"_ replied the happy voice of her father.

"Morning, dad, how's the progress with your latest manga?"

" _It all went beautifully! We were able to finish it last night, and got it delivered to my publisher."_

"That's great!" Mikan replied happily. "Does that mean you were able to actually get some sleep?"

" _That's right!"_ he answered enthusiastically. _"One of the best feelings we've ever felt in a while, especially that we don't have to worry about more all-nighters for some time."_

"Wait, 'we'?" she asked in a neutral and curious tone.

" _Zastin and his two partners that have been helping me with everything, ever since."_

"Oh, right," Mikan said in a dumbstruck expression, feeling a little embarrassed that she nearly forgotten the fact that Zastin and his two men were always there helping her father whenever he worked on a manga project. She collected herself soon after. "How are they, by the way?"

" _Oh, they are fine,"_ her father reassured. _"Finishing that manga took a lot out of them, so I let them rest in the studio for the night, again. They're still sleeping, so I don't want to bother them."_

"Well, that's good to hear."

" _I'm planning to host a celebration with them on a job well done, since I'm not booked for any deadlines for some time,"_

"Aw, that's nice of you. What are you planning to do?"

" _Take them out to watch some new superhero movies, and reserve spots in one of the best restaurants in the city."_

"Wow, all of those really sound fun. Why don't you ever treat me and Rito out, like that?" Mikan asked in a deadpanned voice, but showed some hints of irritation and jealousy.

" _M-M-Mikan-"_

"Relax, dad, I was just teasing you. I still know that you and mom are always busy because of your jobs, so don't worry about it," she interrupted her father with a happy demeanor and giggle.

A relieved sigh was heard on the other side of the line, something that widened the smile on her face. _"I swear, sweetie, you can by just as cruel as your mother."_

Mikan just made another short giggle in response.

" _Anyway, there's something I have to tell you. It's very important, and Rito needs to know it, as well."_

Hearing this instantly drove the girl into a more serious-like mood that was mixed with curiosity and a little bit of worry. However, she wasn't anxious or scared of anything, and remained calm.

"Did something bad happen?" she asked in a collected and neutral tone.

" _No, no, it's nothing like that,"_ her father reassured her. _"But do you remember what me and your mother talked to you and your brother about a week ago, about your cousins from America coming over to Japan?"_

"Yeah, I remember that," Mikan confirmed as she clearly remembered the conversation. "We've agreed to let them stay in our house once they arrive. But won't that happen two months from now?"

" _Uhm, right, about that. . ."_ He trailed off a bit in an uneasy tone. _"Some things happened to them that made it all complicated, so they're on their way today."_

"TODAY?!" Mikan screamed anxiously over the phone.

" _I'm sorry, but some things happened that forced them to do a lot of last minute changes! It was out of anyone's control!"_

"But that means we still have to prepare the house for their arrival, and me and Rito have school today! We won't be able to get everything ready because we'll be too busy on other things!" Mikan said loudly to the phone on her hand, more anxiety taking becoming visible.

" _I know, Mikan, I know, but you shouldn't have worry too much on cleaning the house. Just make everything looks welcoming, that's all that matters. They're nice people and are also unprepared with the last minute changes as we are, so they will understand the fact that you weren't able to get yourselves ready,"_ her father explained in a way to try and relax her daughter.

It didn't have a significant impact on her, but she became more calm and accepting of the situation. In response, she let out a tired sigh of her own. "How soon will they be here?"

" _I don't have the exact time, but it will be during the afternoon, probably around dinner time."_

"That won't give me enough time to even shine the floors," Mikan moaned in unsettledness.

" _Like I said, just make everything look welcoming. More importantly, make them feel welcomed. Most people from America aren't too strict on household cleanliness as us. As long as you get them to feel welcomed in the house, then they will not have any problems with you or Rito. But do try to get whatever you can ready."_

Mikan only groaned and massaged her forehead with her other hand. "Fine, that means I can still focus more of my time on cooking."

" _Don't forget that you have your brother, Lala and her two sisters to help you when you need them."_

"I know, but they'll be busy with other things. Besides, I'm okay handling the house chores by myself," she said under a casual attitude, but that quickly changed to an annoyed deadpan. "I'm usually the one that does most of them, anyway."

" _Alright, Mikan, just don't work yourself too hard."_

"Okay, dad," she replied in a more collected tone. "Also, how are they going to get here from the airport? Will they take a taxi?"

" _No. I've talked to some of my friends to pick them up and drop them off at the house. Don't worry about it, Mikan, I talked this over to your cousins too, and sent both groups pictures of each other to make everything easier."_

"Okay, as soon as I'm back from school, I'll clean up the important things in the house."

" _Like I said, just focus on making them feel welcomed more than anything."_

"I will, but won't you come by to see them?"

" _Not today. Remember, I'm going to be treating Zastin and his friends, but I'll try to come by either tomorrow or the day after,"_ he answered her casually, still sounding calm and enthusiastic. _"Anyway, I have to go now. Need to buy some breakfast before the guys wake up. You, Rito, and everyone else, be good at school."_

"Alright, dad, you and Zastin have fun now," she replied happily, a warm smile present on her face.

" _Goodbye, sweetie,"_ he bid his farewell before closing his line, leaving the receiver to be filled with the kind of noise that signals one of the people in the connection was no longer available.

Knowing that the conversation was over, Mikan the phone back on it's base and was about to walk back into the living room. Right after she turned around, she caught a clear sight of Rito standing in front of the doorway, looking interested and confused (mostly confused). This instantly surprised Mikan, almost making her jump from the sudden rush of bewilderment, but it didn't come to that and she merely looked at him with a very stunned expression.

"Ah! Rito?!" she nearly shouted in surprise.

"Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" Rito replied as he defended himself, not wanting to get into trouble with his sister or create a bad misunderstanding. This made him nearly as frightful as her.

"How long were you standing there, and why were you just standing there?" Mikan asked under a serious deadpan, already calming down significantly.

"Everyone's waiting for you back in the living room, and asked me to go get you. And I wasn't here long, I just got here," Rito explained as he waved his hands in front of his chest innocently, still visibly nervous by expression and voice. However, like his younger sister, he too calmed down, his nervousness replacing into caring curiosity. "If it's not personal or anything, who were you talking too?"

Mikan crossed her arms and let out a tired sigh, then went back to looking at him under a neutral gaze. "It was dad."

"Oh. What did he want?"

"It will be better if I explain everything after breakfast. I don't want to keep everyone waiting any longer."

"Uhm, okay."

With that being said, Mikan followed her brother out of the kitchen and back into the living room; no other words were said between the two siblings.

She saw everyone sitting around the table, intently waiting for her and ready to eat the food just prepared not too long ago. Momo sat close to the side of the wooden fixture that Rito would normally sit on, Nana took the spot directly across from her sister that was really close to the television, and Lala took the space in-between them. Meanwhile, Celine was still on the place by the table as earlier, still playing with her toy.

After receiving and giving some morning greetings by everybody, Mikan made her way to the table and sat beside Celine, who gave her a tight hug in excitement.

Everyone began to finally start eating their morning meal, which everyone immensely loved. As usual, Mikan garnered a lot of praise for the preparation of their food, something that she accepted warmly.

While they all did this, there was some small talk involved between the group, mixed with some laughs and giggles as the girls shared on what ideas they would do during and after school hours. There was some hostility from Nana, as she chastised and scolded Rito for what happened earlier in the morning, and being 'perverted'. He attempted to defend himself by explaining his side of the story, but wasn't able to make any decent statements as his nervousness and obvious fears made him stutter out his sentences.

Lala and Momo sided with Rito and attempted to calm their sister down, which did work to some degree, but didn't like seeing her other sisters actively defending the boy, and a cold attitude towards him.

This was a common thing that tends to happen almost every day, so Mikan wasn't worried about this bringing any kind of dangers to them. She knew that even her older knows not to take these kinds of instances too seriously, and just accepts them. It was a normal start of the day in the Yuki household.

Finally, for what felt like an hour, everybody in the room were done with their meals, all of them sighed in content as they smiled with full stomachs of pure satisfaction. Empty bowls littered the surface of the table, but since it wasn't a tremendous mess, no one showed any signs of bother towards it.

Everyone gave Mikan another round of praise for the food, finding it all delicious as usual. With a casual smile of contempt, she accepted the congratulatory comments in warm stride.

"Oh, Mikan, before we forget," Rito started in neutral interest as he watched his younger sister looking back at him with the same expression. "You said you would tell me about the conversation you had with dad, earlier?"

"Yeah. . ." Mikan replied, nearly pouting in obvious annoyance and worry.

"What's wrong?"

Meanwhile, everyone else watched the exchange under complete curiosity, but tried their best to not make blatantly obvious.

"Remember what mom and dad told us last week?"

"Huh? You need to give more details than that, Mikan," Rito said neutrally, but his curiosity and interest was growing.

"About two of our cousins from America moving into Japan for their new jobs."

"Ah! Yeah, I remember that!" Rito complied happily, a large smile of joy showing on his face. "They're coming to stay with us for a little bit first, right? And they'll move straight to Tokyo, right after."

"You have cousins coming over!? Why didn't you tell us about this!?" Lala squealed in excitement, her eyes widely gleaming like stars.

"Well, they're-"

"I hope they're not perverted like you," Nana interrupted in a grumpy tone.

"Don't judge them in such a way!" Rito reacted to Nana's statement defensively, visibly looking angry and offended.

"Hey!" Mikan shouted with a stern and serious gaze towards Rito and Nana, making them go silent as they look back at her.

"Sorry," they both apologized simultaneously.

"Seriously, you guys tend to act like a bunch of kids," Mikan grumbled with an annoyed pout.

"Uh, Mikan, how does our cousins involve with your chat with dad?" Rito asked, really wanting to bring the conversation on track.

"And when you were about to talk about them, you seemed worried," Momo pointed out, finally getting involved as she just watched the whole exchange. However, a mischievous and flirtatious smirk formed on her face as she looked at the boy next to her, then proceeded to lean on his side and wrap her arms around her waist as she began to snuggle him. "Afraid I'll have Rito more to myself while you're busy occupying your cousins?"

"Ah! Ahh! M-Momo! Momo!" Rito stuttered out of anxiety, causing his body to shake and quiver out of the immense nervousness.

"No! Of course not!" Mikan protested against the Deviluke in defensive anger.

"Momo, stop doing that, right now!" Nana said to her twin sister angrily.

The mischievous Deviluke twin just giggled in response as she loosened her grip on the brown-haired boy and began moving back to her original spot. "Calm down now, I was just teasing. No need to be so stressed out."

Mikan just looked at her with an irritated glare, while Nana just let out an angry moan and placed her hand on her head. Everything was quiet for nearly a minute, no word being muttered with the exception of Momo's giggling, making the atmosphere feel tenser than it should be.

"Mikan," Lala called out inquisitively, ending the silence and getting her friend's attention. "Did something bad happen to your cousins?"

Hearing that caused both of the Yuki siblings to widen their eyes in fear and shock, with Rito feeling a lot more of it than his younger sister.

"No, no, no! Absolutely _nothing_ bad has happened to any of them," Mikan quickly replied under urgent nervousness, which didn't really calm anybody (Rito in particular).

"Are you telling the truth, Mikan? You're not holding anything back, are you?" Rito questioned his younger sister under a lot of worry.

"I _am_ telling the truth, and don't you dare accuse me of lying! Now, relax, before you make things more complicated for me to explain!"

"Okay, okay," Rito complied, really wanting her to get with the point of this conversation.

After finally getting everyone to be quiet, as well as not having the worries for any more interruptions, Mikan explained everything that she and her father talked over the phone in relation to their visiting relatives. It all went well while she retold everything to her friends in the living room; they listened to her intently and did not mutter a word. However, things began tense for her when she finally got to the point of the 'problem', and it didn't help that signs of her discomfort were showing when she told them.

"THEY'RE COMING TODAY?!" Rito shouted in complete shock, loud enough for it to be heard outside of the house.

"Rito, don't shout so loud!"

"Why are you two so worried about that? Shouldn't the both of you be excited?" Momo asked the Yuki siblings calmly and curiously.

Rito was the first to answer, albeit, nearly in full panic and stress as he clutched the top of his head with his hands under immense anxiety. Something that made Momo worry (and a little scared) for him. "There's _a lot_ of things we have to worry about! We haven't even prepared the house for their visit, and we won't be able to because we'll be in school most of the day! Me and Mikan were already setting up plans on how to organize our time with them, but all of those won't matter because they'll be here before we have a chance to finish- _hmpf_!"

"Alright, alright, we get it," Nana said in annoyance as she held Rito in a tight headlock, and had her right hand covering his mouth. "And to think you were only a headache as a pervert."

Rito struggled under the Deviluke's grip in an attempt to free himself, even stretched his arms far behind his back to try and reach her, but had no avail.

"Mikan," Lala called out in her (usual) cheery demeanor. "Since you're so worried about preparing the house for your new arrivals, then have no fear!"

Literally everyone's' eyes widened in shock and fear, knowing exactly what the oldest Deviluke sister was about to suggest.

"I have an invention that would-"

"No, no! There's no need for that, Lala!" Mikan urged her friend as positively as possible, despite the visible tone of hurried worry.

"Are you sure? But I haven't even-"

"Big sister, how about we just help Mikan with the old fashioned way, for today? It would be more fun that way." Momo butted in, supporting the younger Yuki.

"But I. . ."

"Yeah, it would _definitely_ be much more fun that! Especially with having to do it in a short time, it'll feel like a great challenge."

"That's right, big sister; you do like challenges, do you?"

"Oh, uh, yes. . . Yes, I do!" Lala said reluctantly at first, but quickly accepted it with a beaming smile.

Seeing this made everyone let out a simultaneous sigh in relief, their earlier worries melting away as they all felt calm.

Mikan looked over to her older brother, who was still being gagged by Nana. "You can let go of him now."

"Right," she complied and released her grip from the boy's head and mouth, then walked back to her previous spot.

Mikan stood up and began collecting all of the empty kitchen ware from around the table. "It's almost time for us to go to school, so I better get all of these washed."

"Hey, don't forget about us," Rito said as he stood up and helped gather the dirty bowls. "We're always available to help out, no matter what."

"Yeah!" Lala cheered.

Mikan couldn't help but giggle by a behavior that she normally found silly of her brother, but looked back at him with a warm smile.

 _ **Fukuoka Airport, Docking Area B**_

The waiting area was relatively quiet, only half of the seats available were filled with Japanese passengers that were waiting for their plane to finish final preparations before they could dock. As of now, all they did was watch the new arrival of tourists and returning citizens marched out of the jet bridge in tightly packed droves.

The first ones to walk out of the crowd were a man and woman, both appearing to be in there early-to-mid-twenties, and possessing physiques that many would find attractive. And like everyone close to them, they wore clothing that was considered casual-formal.

The man seemed to be the oldest and tallest of the duo. He was six feet in height, easily towering most people around them in the airport, had emerald green eyes and bright brown hair. In terms of clothing, he wore a white-colored, clean collared shirt with a black bow tie and black trousers; giving off the impression of a business man. On his back was a large, heavy-duty backpack that looked as though it was made from the military, even supporting the camouflage coloring scheme. On his right hand, he clasped on to the handle of a hefty luggage bag, dragging it along with him as he moved.

The woman wore clothes that was slightly less formal than her partner, but due to the its appearance, and the quality of materials made into it, it was still considered formal wear. She, too, had a crisp white collared shirt on, but it was covered by an olive green turtle neck, accompanied by dark brown trousers worn over the lower half of her body. There was an orange scarf wrapped around the lower portion of her face, masking her mouth and most of her nose. In terms of matters outside of clothing, she also possessed emerald green eyes, but they were 'brighter' than the person she was with, literally looking like shining jewels in some cases. She had a large backpack that was almost identical to the one her companion owns in terms of appearance and design, but was dark grey in color. She was also dragging around a rather hefty luggage bag.

After the two individuals walked their ways out of the densely packed crowd, they managed to find a wall-mounted pay phone close to some of the airport's public restrooms.

The man inserted some coins into the slot, took the transceiver and dialed some numbers on the pad, his female counterpart leaning on the space of the wall beside him, watching and waiting.

" _Hello, Yuuki Saibai, here,"_ said a voice from the other end of the line in fluent Japanese.

"Hello, uncle Saibai, it's Armaldo," replied the man in complete English, obviously fluent in both languages. "We've landed."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Well, this is the very first chapter of a fanfic that I thought I would never write about. But look what happened now. . . I'm writing it.**

 **This has been in the works for a while, and I'm excited to see how this will turn out, so please be respectful.**

 **Just to let you know, I am thinking of an actual plot for this, and if all goes well, I'll expand those into more ideas.**

 **And as a big fan of the anime series, I REALLY do try to get the original characters' personalities right and have them portrayed as accurately as possible. I just hope I'm doing that right.**

 **Anyway, please leave some feedback, or outright follow this fic if you really do like it because I'd appreciate that and it would give me more motivation to get more chapters out faster.**


	2. Chapter 2: Fun Times in Fukuoka

**DISCLAIMER: To Love Ru is owned by Xebec. Original Characters are made by me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Fun Times in Fukuoka**

 _ **Monday, Fukuoka Airport, 9:30 am**_

Dahlia wasn't having the enjoyable time she'd hope for after setting foot off the plane. If it had to be described in a few words, then she'll quickly put it under embarrassing, discomforting and irritating.

She was currently in the women's public restroom, which was completely empty to her surprise as she was in one of the busiest airports in Japan. The toilet stalls were open as nobody occupied them; the floor was clean and reflected off the bright lights shown from the built-in ceiling lamps. Despite the room being one of the quietest parts out the entire terminal, some of the sounds of people from the outer halls have reached the insides of the restroom and echoed throughout the interior. However, this was never a bad thing to her, and simply acted like nothing was happening at all.

Right now, Dahlia was staring at herself at one of the full body mirrors in the restrooms, scarf flung on her shoulder as she gazed upon her own reflection under uncomfortable expressions.

She had recently changed out of her pants, and put on a brand new skirt and pantyhose that Armaldo bought from one of the nearby stores in the airport's shopping districts. The reason for this was to give her a better chance at fitting in with the rest of the Japanese people, and hope it would prevent any more curious stares that could cause more feelings of irritation and awkwardness. However, she personally found the idea ineffective, since everyone who saw her at first glance will automatically figure out that she was an outsider and still stare at her (to her disdain).

For what felt like a while, she's been constantly shifting her body in many different sides and angles in front of the mirror, whether it be on front or back, left or right, she has done all of them and repeated the cycle. She kept looking herself over under a gaze of distaste and embarrassment, clearly not liking the new pieces of clothing.

The skirt was black in color and possessed no patterns of any kind, and went a couple inches above her knees, which was considered to be the average length for this particular piece of clothing in that part of Japan. The pantyhose were also black and easy to put on, but it didn't cover her legs as much as she hoped they would. In actuality, they barely cover her legs at all; the material was so translucent, it didn't make much of a difference with the exception of the slight, black hue. Her pale white legs were easily shown through the coverings, making her think it would've been better to just walk around without them (but didn't, as she did not want to cause any offense to the people in Japan).

Although, there was a little bit of a silver lining to this, she got to have the time to fix her hair as it got messy from the long plane ride.

Her dark brown hair was long and wrapped in a flat ponytail that went all the way down her back, giving off the impressions of beauty and professionalism. The latter was crucially important to her, as she would need it the absolute most, in order to increase her chances of gaining the occupation she wants in Japan.

Her scarf wasn't on her face at this time, leaving it completely visible.

Like everything else about her, she appeared as a young adult woman, possessing the visible facial traits that would be deemed attractive and beautiful to most people. Just like the rest of her body, her face's skin tone was pale, showing no apparent traits that were related to the Japanese in anyway.

" _Hey, Dahlia, hurry up in there! We gotta go before things get busy!"_ Armaldo called out from the entrance of the restroom, his voice echoing off its walls.

After looking over her reflection for one last time, she let out a tired sigh.

"Fine, I'm coming out!" Dahlia called back to her brother as she reached for her orange scarf and wrapped it around her neck (leaving her mouth uncovered, this time).

After she put on her backpack, grabbed her luggage bag's handle, she walked out of the restroom. Once she made it right out of the entrance, she was met by her older brother who stood in front of her, casually waiting on that spot the whole time with his arms wrapped over his chest and a neutral frown on his face.

"About time, I was starting to worry," he said calmly, but after briefly looking over his sister from head to toe, his frown turning into a happy smile. "Hey, you're looking really good in that skirt."

Dahlia didn't say anything, but reacted with an irritated frown, her face turning red from anger and embarrassment.

"Come on, don't be like that. It really does bring out the beauty in you, and I think the pantyhose are also helping with that. Maybe, just _maybe_ , we try to get another skirt that's dark blue instead of the plain black-"

"I _hate_ skirts, kuya," Dahlia interrupted in a tone reminiscent to an irritated hiss.

Despite the growing hostile attitude, Armaldo didn't show any offense and kept looking at her with his unchanged smile. "Now, now, Dahlia, we talked about this. The women in Japan uphold a strong sense of feminine beauty, and since you're going to be living here, you'll have to abide to the social trends and appear a little more Japanese."

"Kuya, the people here can tell right off the bat that we _aren't_ Japanese. We don't even look like our own ethnicity."

"Still doesn't mean you shouldn't adapt to the culture of the new country you're staying in. And FYI, since you forgot, we _do_ have some Japanese in our bloodline, twenty-five percent to be exact."

Dahlia just looked at him with a deadpan. "Kuya, I doubt that would mean anything to them."

"Hey, it means _something_.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Regardless, you will still have to follow the Japanese clothing principles, whether you want to or not. Otherwise, you'll be viewed as disrespectful."

"Fine, I'll tolerate it, but I'm not gonna like it any time soon."

"That's what I like to hear. Now chin up, turn that frown upside down-"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am being serious. Now smile, and let's go grab a bite to eat, I'm getting hungry."

"What about uncle Saibai's friends picking us up?"

"There's some heavy traffic happening in the highways they're taking, so it'll probably take another two hours for them to get here. In the meantime, let's just relax and get rid of our jet legs."

With that conversation over, Dahlia just watched her brother turn around and began to traverse throughout the airport, which she followed suit right beside him.

The two walked among the pathway and halls that were filled with crowds upon crowds of people nearly cluttering together. They had to constantly maneuver themselves out of the other pedestrians' ways to avoid bumping into them, something that proved to be painfully irritating to Dahlia, but she kept her cool and continued to press on.

Every once in a while, she would have to turn her head to her side to ensure that she didn't become separated from her brother among the dense pack of people. Thankfully, she would always see him still close to her, avoiding from bumping into others as they continued on their path, and watching him try not to have his annoyance get the better of him.

Not a single word was said while they walked; only slight glances were given to be sure that none of them were lost within the moving waves of people.

At last, they were finally free from the crowded stampede, which filled both of them tremendous amounts of relief. For Dahlia, it felt immensely relaxing to be away from a squished environment made of people as she had a dislike for staying in dense crowds like that.

As it turned out, their little trek led them into a public food court, the kind of place they wanted to be in. Like all airport-based dining places go, it was large enough to accommodate a tremendous amount of people, and had food stalls with many diverse options. Thankfully, it wasn't very busy as the line-ups weren't long and many of the tables were left empty, something they both like to see; especially for Dahlia.

After buying some coffee and sandwiches from a Vietnamese-themed food stand, they sat on one of the closest tables they could find and enjoyed their meals.

"What's in your mind?" Armaldo asked after finishing the last bits of his sandwich.

"What?"

"You've been quiet the whole time and you look like you were deep in thought, or worried about something. So what's up?"

"It's nothing, kuya, don't worry about it."

"You _sure_? Because it doesn't look like nothing to me."

Dahlia just sighed, not wanting to get into an argument and decided to give in. " _Fine_ , you got me. I am worried about something, but it's nothing for you to be worried about. It's just a small thing."

Armaldo frowned at that. "Dahlia, as your older brother, nothing is ever a small thing for me, especially when it's connected to you, and making you worry about something that it'll never get your mind off of. So, please, tell me what's going on and I'll do my absolute best to help out."

She couldn't help but smile from her brother's supportive demeanor, which made her feel better. "I was thinking about Rito."

"Oh? And why does he worry you? When we were kids, you practically loved him."

"That's the thing; we haven't seen each other in a long time. The last time he visited us, it was during a funeral."

"Right, the last days of uncle Manny's viewing before the burial."

"Not to mention we were all still pretty young by then. You and I were still in high school, he was still a small kid. . . Adrien was still with us. . . To be straight to the point, I'm worried he's forgotten about us. . . forgotten me."

Armaldo's neutral frown turned into a warm smile. "Now, I understand what's going on."

"Not that hard to understand, since I told you everything."

"Well, that's true, but you shouldn't have to worry about anything like that, because I know for a fact, Rito has not forgotten about you or me."

"Got any proof of that?"

"No physical proof, but remember, I was the one doing all the talking to uncle Saibai. And during our second call, he talked about how excited Rito was when he found out we were coming to Japan."

"Did he?" she asked, looking somewhat dumbfounded.

"Not only that, but after he dropped your name, he said that he was literally jumping in joy in wanting to see you. Rito, then, went on and _on_ asking questions about you; 'How is Dahlia-senpai doing?', 'Is Dahlia-senpai okay?', 'It's been very long, what has she been up too?', 'How long will she be staying with us, and can we give her a tour around Sainan?', 'Can we hang out together?'"

Dahlia reacted with a gentle smile as she felt a warm feeling ease her worries away, adding a strong sensation of comfort and soft happiness; knowing that one of her most beloved relatives still remembers her.

"'Does she still remember who I am?'"

Hearing that surprised her, making her stare at Armaldo with an astonished stare.

"That's right. He's wondering the same thing, so don't worry about it. He _does_ remember you, and he misses you _so_ much."

Dahlia just continued looking at her brother with a warm smile, but it was sadder this time. "I'm not the same Dahlia as before, though. A lot of time has passed and a lot of things have changed me, same for you."

"Don't think about that. _Please_ don't think about that. Just think about having a lot of fun with Rito. You still want to spend time with him like a younger brother, do you?"

"Of course, I do," she said in rising confidence. "I want to be there to see him grow, to be there like an older sister while we have the time; just like when we were kids."

"Then keep thinking about that, and not the negative stuff. Focus on having as much fun with our little cousin while we're staying with him."

"Thank you for that, kuya."

"You're welcome. I can't have my little sister be so sad like that, and besides. . ."

"Hm?"

"It seems Rito holds you in a bigger amount of importance than me," Armaldo said as he tried restraining his jealousy.

"It's not my fault. You were always getting the attention of all our other relatives back home, and all I get is a Japanese boy we hardly see. I think that even things out between us a little," Dahlia teased her brother in pride.

"Whatever." Armaldo took out a smartphone from his back pocket and began swiping the touch screen. "Uncle Saibai sent me pictures of Rito and Mikan that were taken recently. I have to say, they've definitely grown."

"Who's Mikan?"

"Rito's little sister," Armaldo said in surprise.

" _Ohh_. . ."

"Have you-did you literally forget who Mikan is?!"

"No, I remember her now!"

"I can't believe you. . ."

"Kuya, she was still a toddler the last time we saw her! Don't forget she rarely hung out us and only played with the other small girls!"

"Yeah, yeah. . ." Armaldo said nonchalantly as he finished rummaging through his phone. "Anyway, here's the latest photo uncle Saibai sent me about Rito and Mikan. This was taken during a festival that happened a while ago, they're both dressed in kimonos. . . or yukatas. . . Here, just have a look."

As his hand was halfway across the table, phone held flat in the palm, Dahlia immediately interrupted the action by grabbing his wrist and gently pushed it away. He was surprised by this.

"No thank you. I want to see everything in person, not through a photo."

Armaldo just looked at her and smiled, then placed his cellphone back in his back pocket. "If that's how you want it, then I won't complain."

Dahlia didn't say anything but made a _very_ excited smile that many would find it to be a bit too adorable.

"We still have time to kill, what do you want to do now?"

"You claim to know more on what to do in Japan, you tell me."

"I've never claimed anything."

"Yes, you _have_. Back at home, before our trip started, when our trip started, and during the flight. You've been doing it _constantly_."

"I did not make those claims."

"You have, kuya, so don't try to hide it."

Suddenly, something exploded right on top of their table, releasing a bright flash of light, which was followed by a cloud of smoke that obscured the two sibling's view between them. It didn't last long as it quickly disappeared, and by the time everything was clear, they saw something so surprising it left them completely speechless.

Right on their table were two _naked_ women with pink-colored hair; both sprawled flatly on the counter as they fell face-first on it. They were obviously teenagers, and appeared to be sisters as they both have similar traits that made them look related.

One had long hair that was nearly Dahlia's length and seemed to be the oldest of the duo. The other girl looked younger, possessed a shorter hair length that reached her neck and had small, looped pigtails on the sides of her head.

However, an extremely strange trait that they found about the two girls was the fact they had _tails_.

Although, Armaldo and Dahlia didn't contemplate too much on it, as they were too surprised and confused with the scene before them. They just kept still and silent, not knowing what to do in a situation like this, and not wanting to somehow make it even worse.

"Uh. . . where. . . where are we?" the younger-looking girl groaned in Japanese as she started to get off from the table, only to make eye contact with Dahlia, her eyes widening in shock, like the latter.

Dahlia didn't say anything but just stared back, leaving a painfully awkward silence.

The pink-haired girl looked down on her body and stared back at Dahlia with the unchanged shock in her eyes, before her face began to change red. She, then, jumped off the table and let out a loud, frightful scream as she covered her chest with her arms and walked a bit of distance away from Dahlia and Armaldo.

"Oops, it looks like the Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun still needs more work," said the older girl, who suddenly appeared beside the other person, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment and didn't seemed fazed for what has happened.

"Lala, where did your invention take us?! This place doesn't look like its anywhere in Sainan!"

After taking a brief look around the terminal they were in, the girl named 'Lala' began to look extremely happy and excited, to the point her eye's appeared as though they twinkled like stars. "Oh, that's because we aren't in Sainan anymore! We're in an airport!"

"What?!"

"That sign over there says we're in Fukuoka Airport," she said as she pointed to the sign in question, then began gushing over a weird bracelet on her arm. "That means the new upgrades I've installed in Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun actually work! Awesome!"

"Ane-ue, we're far away from home, and people can see us naked! _Please_ get us back home!"

While the two naked girls began bickering amongst each other, more people in the area couldn't help but stop what they were doing and look at what was going on in confusion and interest. Of course, this made things far more uncomfortable for the pink-haired relatives (specifically Nana), as a crowd started to gather around them and gave off painful stares towards their naked bodies.

Dahlia and Armaldo remained sitting on their table, didn't move out of it ever since the two girls suddenly appeared. Like all of the other pedestrians, they can't look away from the ordeal that was happening with the pink-haired girls, their eyes locked onto watching them, to their awkward discomfort.

They were also surprised that nobody started reporting them to the police yet.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Dahlia, ending the silence between them.

"I don't know."

Armaldo turned to have a brief look at his younger sister, and caught a sight of something with her facial expression that only he could see. Like everyone else, he saw that she was just looking at the 'show' with surprise and discomfort, but he noticed that there was something else that she was hiding.

"Go help them," he said nonchalantly.

"What?!"

"Other people can't see it, but you know I can, so go help them."

"But I-kuya. . ."

"No 'buts'. You're fluent in Japanese, so it's time to put it to actual use, and you do have plenty of extra clothes in your backpack that you can spare."

"Yeah, but I don't have any skirts or shorts, only pants. And you told me that it's not a thing for women to wear those in this country."

"Well, you better figure out something soon, because those girls are running away."

Dahlia quickly turned back to see what was happening to the two girls, only to find out that her brother was right.

Already quite a distance away, the two pink-haired relatives were running towards to one of the airport's shopping districts, dodging and trying not to bump into any pedestrians as they hurried themselves out of the area. However, it turns out that the younger girl was the one leading them, her hand gripped on the other girl's arm while she ran ahead in front of her. Out of the two, the younger teenager appeared the most worried at the situation they were in, while the one behind her didn't seem that bothered.

"Ugh, damn it," Dahlia swore to herself as quickly got off of her chair, put her backpack back on, and reached for her luggage bag.

Armaldo interrupted by grabbing the handle before her and pulling it away, making Dahlia look at him questionably.

"You have everything you need in your backpack. Don't worry about everything else, I'll stay and look after them. Go," he told her sternly.

"Alright, I'll try to make it back as soon as possible."

Dahlia turned around and ran towards the direction where the two girls went, soon finding them running around the shopping district as they try to find a place to hide, causing a lot of people to stop and gawk at their naked bodies. She didn't put any of the other pedestrians to mind and just focused on running after the spade-tailed girls. While she kept running at a brisk pace, the two girls were still vastly ahead of her, Dahlia nearly lost track of them a few times and didn't feel like she was getting any closer to them. This didn't tire her out though, as she still had plenty of energy to spare and continued running after her 'targets'.

After another minute of running and quick-turning around corners, Dahlia followed the teenage women into, what seemed to be, a desolate part of the shopping district.

The whole area was eerily quiet, the shops were still closed, and there was barely anyone there, with the exception of a few janitors walking around and mopping the floors. This entire setting made her feel like she shouldn't be in there in the first place, but since the nearby janitors didn't give off any warnings, she ignored it, and continued running after the girls.

As soon as she saw them make quick turnaround on another corner, Dahlia took a short cut by bypassing an empty corridor close by. Taking this route turned out to be a great decision as it led her very near to the two teenagers.

Once she was out of the corridor, she saw something that surprised her.

Right in her sights were the two naked, pink-haired women, but they were surrounded by a group of three men.

From what Dahlia could tell by the way the men were dressed, they seemed to be gangsters, or had connections with them, and simply wanted to wear punk-themed clothes as a way to show off. They were all around her height, and had moderately bulky builds with enough muscle to fit their cocky attitudes, but nothing remotely threatening or impressive in her eyes.

All three of them were trying to persuade the two girls to follow them somewhere to 'have fun', which was something that Dahlia understood completely and instantly raised alarms (and a sensation to punch people). While the youngest of the tailed duo was shouting threats at them to leave under a lot of anger, as the other girl was actually trying to calm her friend down.

"I keep telling you idiots to go away!" the youngest of the two girls shouted again.

"Aww, come on, babe. Just a quickie, that's all we ask from you two. I promise you'll have a fun time with us, so no need to be like that," replied the tallest man of the three, who seems to be the leader.

"No way, go be a bunch of stupid perverts to someone else!"

"Nana, _please_ be careful with your temper. . ." said the other girl, continuing to calm her friend and try to solve the situation peacefully.

"'Nana'?! What a name! I can see it fitting a cute girl like you," teased one of the other guys.

"If you morons don't back off, I'll-!"

"You'll what?!"

"This girl is a feisty one, I like them like that."

Deciding that she pretty much had enough of this, Dahlia began to walk towards the group under a neutral and calm posture, but her eyes were filled with fiery seriousness.

"Hey!" Dahlia shouted in formal Japanese, getting everyone's attention.

The three men just looked at her with uncaring expressions of boredom, while the two girls watched her curiously.

"Great, we got an American tourist trying to play hero," said one of the men annoyingly.

"She looks pretty damn hot, though," added the other goon with a perverted smile.

"Not worth it, you know these damn Americans, always butting in and ruining the fun. If they're not doing that, then they'll outright steal the women from us."

"But this isn't an American _man_ doing that, this is a woman," said the leader of the group with a smug smile as he moved closer to Dahlia. "And he's right, she is quite the looker."

Dahlia just looked at him with an unamused frown. "Thanks for the compliment, but you shouldn't be this close to a lady."

"Aww, why, afraid that you may trip and fall on my manly chest?" He quickly grab a hold of Dahlia's arms and waist, and began slowly rubbing it in an up and down motion, his smug attitude becoming more sexually aggressive. "Don't worry, I'll keep you steady."

Dahlia looked more physically irritated than before, her face was turning slight red and one of her eyebrows were twitching, but looked as though she was keeping her cool. "With a pathetic grip and attitude like that, no wonder Japan is facing a virginity crisis. You guys even put the loneliest of loners to shame."

Everything just became awkwardly quiet right after that. Everyone around her just stared with expressions of surprise and confusion, having no words to react to something like that. Not even the leader of the three harassers could mutter a reply of some kind.

During the silence, Nana eyed the situation angrily with a clenched fist.

" _What the hell is she doing? Is she trying to help out or get molested?_ " She whispered her thoughts out loud in rising anger.

" _Nana. . ._ " Lala attempted to calm her sister again, but was couldn't continue as the leader of the three men was laughing loudly.

"Now _this_ is a woman I actually like!" He shouted boastfully and continued laughing, until he looked back to the lady grasped in his hands. "Since you seem to know about what makes a man a _real_ man, why don't you indulge me?"

Dahlia couldn't help but look at him with a smirk. "I'd love too."

The man looked back to his two friends with another round of boastful laughter. "This is a girl we can get with boys!"

"Hold on."

He immediately stopped laughing and looked back at her with a smug smile. "Hm?"

"I'll start by telling you the basics that could help make you a 'real' man."

"And that would be. . .?"

Feeling the man loosening his grip on her, Dahlia took that as an opportunity to push his hands off, surprising him. Next, with a clenched fist, she gave a hard punch to the face, literally knocking out a couple of his teeth as he was sent flying until he hit a wall beside one of the two girls. He fell on the floor with a bleeding mouth and bruised face, his eyes shut closed, indicating he lost consciousness.

Dahlia just stood where she was, massaging her arm with her free hand. "Don't be a perverted piece of trash."

The other two gangsters quickly rushed to their leader, constantly calling out his name as they attempted to revive him, but their efforts didn't accomplish anything, so they looked back at Dahlia with eyes full of rage.

"You bitch; you're going to pay for this!" shouted one of the gangsters as he ran towards her with a clenched fist of his own.

As soon as he threw his punch, Dahlia dodged by making a sidestep and gave him a punch to the side of the head, causing him to fall on the floor unconscious.

The other gangster blindly charged her with a knife in one hand and swung it madly in an attempt to hit her, but she managed to easily evade all of his swipes with impressive amounts of speed.

Having enough of this, Dahlia grabbed the hand that he held his knife in, briefly stopping it in place. She, then, did a low kick straight to the side of his stomach, making him cry in pain and bend low to the ground. Next, she went behind him with his arm still in her grasp and twisted it, making him scream in agony before knocking him out with a right hook to the head.

Dahlia briefly looked over the three unconscious bodies before, waiting for any of them to get back up, and ready to deliver another set of beatings if they do. Fortunately, they didn't make a move, which gave her the sense to relax a little bit. She turned back to facing the two naked girls, both being silent the entire time after witnessing the mess she made, but having different reactions.

The younger of the two was frozen in shock, looking at Dahlia under wide eyes of surprise and fear. The older girl seemed more curious than anything else, her eyes darting back and forth between the unconscious gangsters and the woman who put them in that state.

"Are you two okay?" Dahlia asked.

"Uh. . . Uhh. . ." the younger girl tried to answer, but was struggling.

"Thank you very much for helping us," the longer-haired girl said with a thankful bow. "If it wasn't for you, Nana might've made things worse."

"Huh?!"

Dahlia took off her backpack and removed two separate sets of from its insides. "No problem, now put these on."

The two girls were surprised by her offering, but took it anyway, since they obviously need to wear something now.

"Thank you! Thank you!" shouted the younger girl in gratitude.

"Your welcome." Dahlia turned around and pointed to the corridor where she came from. "That corridor over there is empty and spacious, so go and change there."

"Right!" They said in unison and ran to the location directed to them, clothes held tightly in their arms.

Once they were gone, Dahlia looked over the three unconscious gangsters one more time before walking back to the corridor where she instructed the girls to change in. An irritating thought creeped in her mind, filling her with worry and annoyance, all of which made her cringe.

"Armaldo is going to be _so_ pissed when he hears about all of this."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Well, there you have it, chapter 2 is finally out!**

 **A big thank you to those who have read and gave interest to this fic; I appreciate it, greatly.**

 **So, Dahlia and Armaldo (mostly Dahlia) has been officially introduced into the story and have shown some of their personalities.**

 **I hope I displayed Nana and Lala accurately (as well any of the other original anime cast) because I worry that I screwed up their portrayal in some way. But, oh well, I'll just have to live and learn for the future.**

 **Anyway, thank you all again for checking this is out! To anyone who is truly interested in this, please give a follow, fave, or review because those can go a LONG way.**

 **Constructive criticism is also appreciated (as long as it isn't a bunch of senseless bashing).**


End file.
